Great Expectations
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Reid almost gets fired again. He won't let people break him. He's working hard and not messing up.


**Great Expectations**  
Prompt: Great Expectations-Diggy Simmons

After the case with Owen Savage, Reid was told, by Hotch, that he would be fired if he messed up again. Reid loved his job and he really didn't want to lose it. He was going to work to his best ability and not fail.

**They want me to fall.  
They want to see if I make it.**  
**Got my back against the wall.  
Put my head to the sky.  
No, I won't let them break me.  
I've got great expectations.**

The B.A.U. was called to Utah to investigate a series of murders. The unsub had killed ten people in two weeks. There was no connection between any of the victims. The victims probably only had meaning to the unsub. It seemed like it was going to take a while to solve the case. Reid sat at the police station and thought over every detail of the case. He still couldn't figure it out. Eventually, the answer came to him.

**All the stares and all the glares.  
They're waiting on him.  
And all the weight from all the hate,  
it's gaining on him.  
The intensity as it rises,  
nobody can disguise it.  
It's like he's got fire on his eyelids.  
**

xxxxxx

Reid stood at the front door of the unsub's house. He broke down the door and entered the house. He had his gun drawn when he heard a noise coming from the hallway. The unsub stood with a gun in his hand. Reid was nervous. He hoped the man wouldn't shoot. He held the gun tight and hand his finger on the trigger.

**His head is down and he's focused.  
He wishes they'd just ignore him.  
Who in their right mind wants to let his light shine?  
He ain't even in his prime, pressure of a lifetime.  
He's standing steady, hands sweaty.**

Reid knew the team would help him if something happened. They had his back. Reid was a little nervous. He was held at gunpoint a few times, but this seemed different. He knew he should talk the man down. He had to get the man to put his gun down.

**He may be nervous, but ready.  
The skepticism lies heavy.  
He's about to make it petty.  
He's got his family on his back,  
about to carry like Chevy.**

**So much on his plate,  
he hopes the repercussions ain't deadly.  
But he ain't gonna back out for what he faces right now.  
And he knows that he will out stand every doubt and turn around.  
**

Before Reid knew it, the unsub shot him. He hit him in the upper arm, so luckily it wouldn't kill him. He was rushed to the hospital. When he woke up three hours later, the entire team was standing around him. He knew he had messed up and would probably be fired. He wished he hadn't walked into the house without back up.

**They want me to fall.  
They want to see if I make it.  
Got my back against the wall.  
Keep my head to the sky.  
And no I won't let them break me.  
I've got great expectations.**

**He's no longer fearing.  
Now swerving past them and persevering.  
The way he's staring is clearing all that could be competition.  
Immediate intuition is winning.  
He's never slipping.  
Been hearing them saying that he could be the best that ever did it.**

After Reid got out of the hospital, Hotch wanted to talk to him. Surprisingly, he didn't fire Reid. He gave Reid another chance and said that it wasn't his fault. Reid was so relieved that he still had a job. He didn't know what he would do without the B.A.U.

The team went back to Quantico. Reid got right to work on his papers. He worked longer than everyone. He wanted to show Hotch that he wanted and deserved to be in the F.B.I.

**Their expectations lie high.  
So he's just praying.  
Can I be the best man I could ever be  
to exceed everything they want me to be?  
No anxiety,  
just going to do me and always proceed for the ones that believe.  
For the young man that's dedicated with a potential to achieve.  
So I'm going to keep going, keep flowing, keep knowing.**

Everyone saw how hard Reid had been working after he got shot. They looked up to him. Hotch was extremely happy. They went on another case and Reid was able to figure it out in only two days. He was able to figure save the victim and put the unsub in prison. He was working harder than ever, but nothing was going to stop him. He didn't make any mistakes and Hotch was proud of him.

**I've got them waiting, anticipating.  
They're all debating on if he's hyper, will be staying.  
So now I'm saying I'm reaching to be one of the greatest.  
So if you hate it,  
take it because I won't stop even when I make it.**

Reid had so many people watching him. He set up goals for himself and he wouldn't end a case without completing his goals. It seemed everyone wanted him to mess up. They all watched him closely and wouldn't stop.

**They want me to fall.  
They want to see if I make it.  
Got my back against the wall.  
Put my head to the sky.  
No I won't let them break me.  
I've got great expectations.**


End file.
